


Spaces Tapes (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Tweek, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut Craig, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Traducción, a very slow burn, kind of friends to lovers??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Craig es un astronauta cuya nave es sacada de su órbita, enviándolo a las profundidades del espacio, haciéndolo estrellar en un planeta y ser salvado por un extraño alienígena cambiaforma que se hace llamar Tweek...Traducción autorizada por borntomkehistory.





	Spaces Tapes (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Tapes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385066) by [borntomkehistory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por borntomkehistory, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto, adaptaciones y re publicaciones de esta obra en esta y otras plataformas así como otros usuarios. En caso de encontrarte algo relacionado con lo anterior, ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Spaces Tapes.**

Por borntomkehistory

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

…

_Este es el registro número 6, reportando los cambios atmosféricos. Todo está en orden, con solo un ligero cambio en la presión y en el oxígeno. Los sistemas están funcionando, los interruptores de emergencia han sido verificados alrededor de las 08:00 horas; quedan 28 horas para entrar en órbita-_

…

Hubo una fuerte sacudida que hizo que la nave vibrara de forma violenta.

Se golpeó la cabeza con el interruptor de emergencia estacionado a la izquierda. Lo último que recuerda escuchar son los fuertes pitidos de la alarma.

…

_Hola, soy Craig Tucker, de 25 años. Soy de South Park, Colorado. Esta es mi segunda misión donde espero poder obtener imágenes de la superficie de Marte. En este momento estoy programado para entrar en la órbita de Marte durante las próximas cinco horas. Si todo va bien, seré el hombre más joven en llegar con éxito a Marte y regresar._

_Mierda. Eso se escuchó tan idiota._

…

Gemidos llenos de dolor resonaron por la pequeña habitación. Craig lentamente abrió los ojos, su cabeza palpitaba y se sentía como si hubiera sido metido en una licuadora.

Al no ver nada más que una luz blanca brillante, supo que estaba muerto. Lágrimas calientes se derramaron por las comisuras de sus ojos e intentó limpiarlas para preservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Al intentar levantar su mano fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera, se sentía como si estuviera intentando levantar una enorme bolsa llena de rocas.

Oh, qué ironía el que aún pudiera sentir dolor estando tan cerca de las puertas del cielo. O quizás iría al infierno, donde sería uno de los millones de condenados torturados por la eternidad. Riéndose miserable, se lamió los labios agrietados. Se quedaría quieto hasta que pudiera enfrentar su destino con Dios o con el Diablo.

—_Oh, estás despierto_—dijo una extraña voz sobre él. Sí, estaba despierto, pero esa voz no parecía pertenecer a una gracia divina o malévola.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, sintió como si miles de agujas punzantes se clavaran detrás de sus globos.

»_Tus heridas deberían sanar pronto. Descansa._

Craig se sentía cansado. Está bien, descansará. Descansará en su oscuro estado de semi-conciencia.

Descansará.

…

La segunda vez que Craig despierta siente que puede moverse mucho mejor que la última vez. Su lengua se sentía terriblemente seca después de no consumir agua durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Seca lo suficiente como para beber un lago entero; entonces Craig volteó hacia uno de sus costados donde vio una jarra llena de algo bebible. Supuso que era agua debido a la claridad del líquido. 

Ambas manos se estiraron para agarrar la jarra, la bebida calmó e hidrató su ardiente garganta. No sabía cómo el agua que tenía en casa, era fresca y se deslizaba tan suave como la mantequilla. Muchas gotas se escaparon de su boca y cayeron sobre su camisa y pantalones. Después de casi consumir hasta la última gota, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de dejar la jarra sobre las sábanas.

—¿Finalmente despierto? —Era esa voz de nuevo, la de su sueño, o al menos lo que pensó que era un sueño.

—Oye, gracias por salvarme la vida y—levantando la cabeza, su cuerpo se congeló, en shock.

Regresándole la mirada estaba un hombre con brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio salvaje que iba en varias direcciones y con una extraña alusión a un sol. Todo parecía normal a simple vista hasta que Craig notó las branquias en la parte inferior de su cuello y las antenas moradas que se movían por la parte superior de su cabeza. Mientras este alienígena extendía la jarra rellenada en su mano, Craig vio unas manchas de color púrpura esparcidas sobre sus manos con el color concentrándose cerca de sus dedos.

El alíen estaba asustado, alimentándose de la emoción que Craig estaba sintiendo.

—… ¿Esta forma no es apropiada? Intenté parecerme a algo más cercano a tu apariencia —sus antenas moradas se enderezaban más. Lentamente, dejó la jarra junto a la cama de Craig.

—¿D-dónde, quién…?—tartamudeó con palabras entremezcladas, tanteando al lugar donde debería de estar su cinturón con su arma si todavía estuviera allí. De hecho, Craig palpó sobre su pecho, su estómago y piernas, nada de su equipo estaba con él. Ni siquiera su casco. Con las manos moviéndose desde las mejillas al cuello, se preguntó: ¿cómo estaba respirando?

—P-por favor, tranquilízate. Vas a-

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó el moreno, quitando las sábanas sobre sí para ponerse de pie. Tan tambaleante como estaban sus rodillas, se apresuró hacia lo que parecía una puerta de entrada, pero incluso él no podía decir a dónde lo llevaría.

Al ver su uniforme en una silla cercana, tomó la ropa entre sus brazos y buscó su arma espacial especializada que únicamente usaba cuando necesitaba defenderse.

»¿Cómo salgo de aquí? —preguntó apuntando hacia la criatura que se encontraba junto a la cama y con las manos en alto.

—Escúchame, no estás completamente sano.

—Ni. un. paso. más—advirtió Craig, sintiendo un dolor adormecedor en su hombro. Fue testigo del temblor que recorría su brazo manteniendo de forma inestable su arma. Si ese extraterrestre no iba a decirle nada, tendría que encontrar la salida por su cuenta.

Craig caminó hacia la puerta de espaldas, ni una vez apartando sus ojos de la criatura para asegurarse que no diera un movimiento en falso. Todavía en esa misma posición, sintió la pesada puerta abrirse con un crujido.

—Detente, vas a —El alienígena dio unos pasos delante, Craig disparó un tiro que se desvió y dio un lugar a pulgadas de la cabeza de esa cosa. La pistola cayó de su agarre y ahora estaba siendo sostenido por las frías manos de aquel ser.

Todo daba vueltas. La adrenalina a través de sus venas se fue de su cansado cuerpo, dejándolo adolorido.

—Lo siento, esto es por tu propio bien.

Su lengua se sentía agria y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que algo era derramado en su boca.

Ahora su cuerpo se sentía relajado. No recordó ver nada más que los ojos preocupados de la criatura mirándolo arriba de él.

…

_Hola, Craig Tucker otra vez. Realmente no sé por qué estoy grabando esto, pero antes de salir de la tierra mi terapeuta sugirió que esto sería bueno para mí._

_A decir verdad, no sé qué decir._

_…_

_La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí. Supera todo lo que había imaginado cuando era un niño estúpido. _

…

Cuando el moreno finalmente recuperó el conocimiento, sus extremidades eran tan inmóviles como el plomo, dificultándolo de moverse tan libre como una vez pudo hacerlo. La rigidez en su cuello le hacía sentir un nudo incómodo así que fijó sus ojos en el ser que le había hecho esto, mismo que estaba acurrucado en una esquina en la que debe haber estado mientras Craig dormía.

—Discúlpame, tenía que hacerlo. Los efectos desaparecerán dentro de poco —aseguró la criatura, levantándose de su asiento para colocar su fría palma sobre la caliente frente de Craig.

—No me toques… —Craig gimió, deseando haber muerto en lugar de ser parte de una sonda alienígena. Ya no tenía la energía para luchar y en su lugar dejó que su cuerpo descanse.

—Tu nombre es Craig Tucker, y tienes 25 años. Debes ser joven para tu especie —Joven era una buena manera de decirlo, aunque Craig no se había sentido así desde sus días en secundaria.

»Saqué tu cuerpo de la estrella voladora. Apenas estabas con vida.

—¿…Estrella voladora? —su voz era ronca. Cuánto anhelaba otra bebida ante su boca tan seca como el papel de lija dejada en el sol del desierto. ¿Se estará refiriendo a su nave? Lento pero constante Craig levantó su pesado cuerpo hasta sentarse en una posición cómoda.

Pudiendo mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una pequeña cabaña que solo vestía el lecho en el que estaba recostado, un par de mesas, sillas y libros que llevaban escritos en sus lomos con un lenguaje que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Qué eres…? —El extraterrestre cuestionó con su cabeza inclinada con su desordenado cabello rubio siguiéndolo, moviéndose con una brisa desconocida.

—Debería estar preguntándote lo mismo —respondió Craig después de tomar un sorbo muy necesario de la jarra. El extraterrestre resultó ser poca amenaza para él, así que era capaz de relajarse sin dejar de estar agradecido por haber salvado su vida.

—Yo soy yo —respondió la criatura sin entender la pregunta.

—Lo sé, pero ¿_qué _eres tú? Yo, yo soy humano.

—Humano… —repitió el extraterrestre con sus antenas cayendo cual flor moribunda.

Craig hizo una mueca mientras se movía lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía hacer en su estado actual. Retiró la sabana de sus piernas y e hizo girar lentamente sus extremidades sobre la cama. Sus pies desnudos entraron en contacto con el suelo caliente.

—Entonces, ¿tienes un nombre? —preguntó Craig mientras metía su brazo en la manga de la chaqueta de la NASA. Los pins brillaron con la luz de un sol extraño y se reflejaron en la pared opuesta. Arrodillándose llegó a su pistola. Al instante la criatura se encogió y Craig con un aire de culpabilidad dejó el arma en la silla.

—Mi nombre es demasiado difícil de pronunciar y mi verdadera apariencia probablemente te asuste…

Craig tarareó, acomodando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Metió la mano en el bolsillo sintiendo un par de pinzas que le quedaban. Una broma tonta de Clyde que le había dado antes de que se fuera a su misión.

—¿Qué piensas de Tweek? —musitó, sin esperar que lo acepte. Resultó que a _Tweek_ le gustó el nombre.

—¿Qué significa eso en tu idioma? —preguntó Tweek entusiasmado con las manos colocadas entre sus piernas.

—Uh… ¿salvador? —Craig no sabía qué decir. El nombre no significaba nada importante además de ser un nombre tonto. Terminó de atarse las botas antes de asentar completamente sus pies al suelo.

»¿Cómo es que te estoy entendiendo? ¿Cómo _me_ estás _entendiendo_?

—Te estoy enviando mis pensamientos en tu idioma. Ahora mismo estoy hablándote en mi lengua nativa, pero no puedes escucharlo —Las antenas de Tweek se volvieron a mover.

—Raro… —Craig se estremeció, secretamente esperando que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos—; pero genial.

—Sí. Muy genial —Tweek le sonrió. Tener a Craig era como tener su propio libro personal. Nunca se había topado con la especie humana en sus lecturas.

Tweek levantó el brazo de Craig, tirando el cuello de su camisa para ver su cuello, e incluso llegó a sus pantalones.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tío?! —Craig se alejó, un rubor oscuro se asentó en sus mejillas ante las acciones de Tweek. ¿Acaso su especie no sabía nada sobre el espacio personal?

—No te preocupes. Ya lo había visto mientras estabas descansando.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—¿Cómo funciona? —La cabeza una vez más se inclinó. Tweek no pudo replicar esa parte tan extraña. Se preguntó si todos los seres humanos tenían uno, o si se producían en diferentes tamaños.

—¡No! Okay… —Craig levantó un dedo, su otra mano ocultando su virilidad contra cualquier ojo invasivo—, vamos a establecer unas cuantas reglas básicas, ¿bien? Regla número uno, no mirar mi pene-

—¿Es así como se llama? ¿Eso significa gusano en tu idioma? En este planeta tenemos una gran cantidad de gusanos que se parecen-

—¡Para! —Craig estaba mucho más rojo que antes. Esos comentarios de Tweek eran tan difíciles como hablar con un niño excesivamente curioso que siempre preguntaba ‘¿por qué?’. Y su pene no parecía un gusano.

»Regla número _dos_, límites. Sin tocar, sin revisar mis cosas y más importante, _sin tocarme_—se aseguró de hacer hincapié de esto último de la forma más clara posible. Ni una vez le había gustado ser tocado por sus propios amigos y familiares en la tierra. De ninguna manera iba a convertirse en una figura anatómica para un alíen. Hablando de eso, sus heridas se sentían mucho mejor que antes. Abrió y cerró su mano medio formando un puño, impresionado por la rapidez en que su cuerpo se curó.

—Es una mezcla especial de hierbas que creé —explicó Tweek, violando la regla numero dos al tomar la mano de Craig. Con su dedo trazó a lo largo de la única vena azul accesible solo a través de exponer su piel con la luz— en este planeta hay una planta para cada lesión —Los ojos de Tweek recorrieron del brazo de Craig hasta su rostro donde se podía notar una pequeña cicatriz blanca—, excepto está… No pude curarla.

De un manotazo el moreno retiró la mano del extraterrestre. Su cara adquirió una expresión solemne, sus ojos cautelosos y pensantes.

—¿Dónde está mi nave? —su voz era más dura que el acero oxidado, tenía una misión que cumplir y gente por la que regresar. Si había alguna esperanza de volver a verlos, necesitaba saber cómo había llegado hasta aquí y la gravedad del daño de la nave.

Las manos de Tweek bajaron.

—¿Te refieres a la estrella voladora? Aterrizó atrás. Allí también es donde me encontré con estos —fue a recoger la grabadora con docenas de pequeñas cintas que logró salvar del desastre. Era la bitácora grabadora de Craig, donde seguro Tweek obtuvo toda la información sobre él. Craig guardó la grabadora, así como algunas cintas que valían la pena mantener.

—Excelente. Tengo que ir a verla-

—Espera, no puedes ir.

Craig se detuvo y preguntó: —¿Por qué no?

—No sé cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo ante la gravedad de mi planeta.

—Bueno, puedo respirar —Craig demostró su punto aspirando una gran cantidad de aire lo suficiente fuerte para expandir su pecho, exhalando poco después—, creo que debería poder caminar sin terminar aplastado hasta ser un saco de huesos.

Ahora era el turno de Tweek de poner una expresión sombría, retorciéndose las manos como si estuviera a punto de confesarle a Craig un secreto revelador. ¿Qué era? Se preguntó el humano, siempre impaciente ante las cosas que ocultaban de él.

—Cuando te saqué de la estrella voladora, no estabas respirando. Tus pulmones, —Tweek apuntó a su propio pecho, con la esperanza de referirse a un mismo órgano—, eran apenas funcionales. Te alimenté con una hierba que las curaba en el proceso, pero también debe haberte otorgado la capacidad de respirar en mi planeta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la composición de mis pulmones, de mis órganos, cambió? —Tweek no estaba seguro sí eso era lo que quería decir, pero asintió inseguro, miedoso de dar un paso adelante y volver a enfadar al humano. A decir verdad, no había estado seguro de cómo un cuerpo humano reaccionaría a las hierbas de este planeta, pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar su vida.

Siguiendo con esa lógica, ¿eso significaría que, si Craig regresaba a su hogar, sus órganos podrían no poder soportar la presión atmosférica de la Tierra? No, eso no puede ser. No estaba enojado con Tweek, así que le dio una mirada que esperaba tranquilizarle. No, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Era un astronauta, maldición. Los habitantes de la tierra le confiaron volver con nueva información sobre la vida más allá de las estrellas. Para que los científicos puedan realizar más investigaciones, para que los ingenieros inventen mejores naves espaciales y para que la mente de los jóvenes esté curiosa por llegar a conocer más allá del mundo en que nacieron, tanto como Craig lo estuvo una vez.

Desde ser solo un niño tonto con un sueño de convertirse en un astronauta, colocando peceras en su cabeza mientras se divertía entre los arbustos de su padre, robando las botas de su madre y usando las muñecas de su hermana simulando que eran los extraterrestres aterradores que se suponía tenía que derrotar.

—Llévame a la estrella voladora —su pedido fue más una exigencia que otra cosa—: puedo soportarlo.

Tweek no siguió discutiendo, asintió haciendo a sus antenas se balancearán ante el movimiento cual resortes y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a un mundo completamente nuevo para Craig. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el brillo de la superficie del planeta. Levantó su mano para cubrir sus iris hasta que sus ojos lograron ajustarse.

Una vez se acostumbró a la luz, se asombró ante lo que estaba presenciando. Como en un sueño, habían plantas coloridas brotando del suelo tirando en diferentes direcciones, un océano azul cristalino con criaturas marinas saltantes; sin mencionar el hermoso cielo ombré proyectando un permanente atardecer. Pareciendo sacado directo de una escena del Dr. Seuss, Craig no podía dejar de mirar boquiabierto el paisaje tecnicolor frente a él.

—¿Tu planeta es parecido? —preguntó Tweek, alejándose de las plantas más altas con el dorso de la mano. Era extraño estar con alguien tan imperturbable por algo que parecía se producto de una alucinación producida por una droga.

—Mi planeta se llama Tierra y no. La Tierra no se ve nada así.

—¿Cómo se ve?

Craig no podía responder. Vivió en su planeta toda su vida, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y disfrutar del paisaje tal y como estaba haciendo ahora. Todo en su hogar estaba como una malla de fondo sin un significado real. No fue hasta ahora en que no podía describir adecuadamente su lugar de origen que se sintió avergonzado. Él era el extraterrestre en este planeta.

—Menos colorido —dijo mirando al frente, donde vio los restos de su nave caída—. Allí estás… —murmuró para sí. Caminó hacia ella a un ritmo más rápido para obtener una mejor vista de su transporte. Sus dedos rozando la escritura en su superficie lisa: Red Racer, leyó. Una referencia a su programa favorito de la infancia.

—Wow, ¿tú creaste esta estrella voladora? —Tweek soltó desde el interior de la nave, asomando la cabeza con un puñado de raciones destinadas a durar al menos un mes. Craig lo miró, diciéndole que no toque nada hasta que revisara todos los daños.

—Dame eso —arrebató el único paquete de helado liofilizado; solo un trato al que llego con las comidas que le dieron.

El moreno empujó a Tweek a un lado y se sentó en su asiento, revisando los interruptores. Trató con el botón de encendido, la energía de emergencia y la segunda reserva. La nave estaba muerta. Entonces, fue hacia la radio que era el único contacto con los hombres y mujeres en la estación. Se encendió, pero era inútil teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que debe estar la señal de radio de la Tierra. La volvió a cerrar, liberando su frustración acumulada que momentáneamente sintió y dejó ver. Y con la misma rapidez que su furia se desencadenó, se apagó cual vela apagándose.

Era inútil. Nunca regresaría a casa.

—Craig, ¿qué es eso? —Tweek le molestó con otro descubrimiento.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza y espetó: —¿Y ahora qué?

En sus manos había un montón de manuales y cintas que se utilizaban en caso de emergencia. Deben de haber sido diseñados para mantenerse aún ante las altas temperaturas que la nave estuvo expuesta. Esos genios. Craig salió de su nave, saltando sobre sus pies para tomarlos entre sus manos.

—Mierda… —cualquier esperanza que haya tenido desapareció. Se consideraba bueno en matemáticas y ciencia, pero tuvo que repetir su clase de ingeniería varias veces. Le tomará una gran cantidad de energía a su cerebro para leer y traducir las notas y diagramas complicados.

—¿Esto te ayudará a volver a casa? —El suspenso estaba matando a Tweek. Aunque disfrutaba tener un humano por compañero en su planeta para aprender de él, sabía por experiencia cuán solo podía sentirse uno estando lejos de casa. Lo que significaba que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar el regreso de Craig.

—Podría si pudiera leerlo —suspiró, pasando las muchas páginas antes de cambiar a otro cuadernillo—, me tomará décadas leer todo esto.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

Craig escondió los libros bajo su brazo.

—Gracias. Por todo. Y siento haberte disparado antes.

Todo estaba perdonado. Era la reacción lógica para alguien asustado, aunque Tweek pensaba que los seres humanos no eran tan relajados sosteniendo sus armas. Muy bien, esa sería otra pregunta para más tarde.

—¿Qué es lo que comes? Debes estar hambriento.

Ante esa cuestión, el estómago de Craig gruñó vergonzosamente alto. No había consumido ningún alimento durante un par de días, y después de toda la conmoción, su estómago ahora podía concentrarse en sus necesidades.

El ojiverde le dijo que no se preocupara por él, tenía suficientes reservas para él. Además, quería comenzar a descifrar esas notas.

…

_No sé qué otra cosa hubiera hecho de mi vida si no me hubiera convertido en astronauta. Creo que me habría quedado voluntariamente en South Park y desperdiciaría mi vida allí…_

_Mi padre, suele beber mucho y a veces se vuelve verbalmente abusivo, pero nunca se ha atrevido a levantar su mano a cualquiera de nosotros, ni siquiera a mi madre que por alguna razón aún lo sigue amando incondicionalmente. Es un buen hombre, uno jodido._

_Lo quiero. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo quiero y él me acepta como soy._

_Él aceptó a su hijo gay._

…

Craig trabajo con ahínco en los manuales con la esperanza de descifrar la clave que lo llevaría a salir de allí; desafortunadamente, le pareció inútil cuando vio lo escrito en ellas. Lloriqueó a través de otro paquete de helados liofilizados que sabían igual a la tiza y rascó su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Pasó su mano por su cabello, decidido a tomar un descanso.

Tweek había estado muy callado hoy, solamente lo vio entrar a su casa una vez para cambiar la jarra vacía de esa bebida clara que parecía agua pero no sabía como tal.

Probablemente debería checar lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no quería interrumpir nada importante o posiblemente íntimo de su especie. Entonces Craig se detuvo en ese pensamiento, estaba alojado en otro planeta con un _alien_. Sí alguna vez volvía a la tierra, este sería el mayor hallazgo de la humanidad. Los premios que recibiría, el elogio y más importante, el dinero. Finalmente podría pagar su deuda estudiantil al igual que retribuiría todo lo que sus padres han sacrificado por él.

—¿Uh, Tweek? —Craig golpeó ligeramente la puerta de madera. El interior de la casa no era tan brillante como antes dado que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Su instinto le decía que nunca fuera a un lugar en el que se sintiera inseguro. Todo ese cuidado que Tweek le dio podría haber sido una farsa para volverlo sano y así poder comer su cerebro.

—¿Tweek? —repitió. Esto se estaba volviendo raro.

»¿Twee…?

—¡Craig! —El de cabello se sobresaltó desde su lugar en el suelo, sus manos sostenían la grabadora de cinta que había encontrado anteriormente.

—Uh, ¿qué haces? —¿Y por qué aún conservaba esa vieja cosa?

—Estoy escuchando este artefacto. ¿Cómo puedes poner tu voz aquí y cambiarla?

—¿Cambiarla…? Es una grabadora de cinta, amigo —Craig tomó los auriculares, poniéndolo en su oreja donde retumbó un sonido familiar. Una cinta con unos viejos temas de los ochenta que grabó para su primera misión—, ¿nunca habías escuchado música antes? Está hecha por un cantante, otro ser humano.

Las antenas de Tweek se animaron notablemente. Se puso de pie dejando a los auriculares que una vez estuvo ocupando cayeran justo en el regazo de Craig. Estaba siendo observado por ojos vigilantes, el moreno lo miraba andar alrededor de la habitación. ¿Fue algo que dijo? Listo para disculparse por sí de alguna manera ofendió al alíen, Tweek en ese instante regresó con una planta en maceta; las hojas se movían muy ligeramente, como si estuviera danzando lento

Hipnotizado por la combinación de colores que se alternaban entre purpuras, amarillos y toques azules, Craig se aproximó para tocarlo hasta que su mano fue golpeada.

—Se supone que no debes interrumpir el baile. ¿Acaso no escuchas la música?

Craig negó, viendo caer en decepción la expresión del extraterrestre. —Descríbemelo —dijo.

—No puedo hacerlo. Tienes que sentirlo… en este planeta, muchas plantas se mueven como esta. Hay un zumbido constante que viene del centro del planeta que a ellas les gusta —Tweek levantó los auriculares para sostenerlo contra el tallo, la planta inmediatamente paró y se congeló—, su música humana no es de su agrado.

—¿Lo siento…? —algo le estaba diciendo a Craig que su música ofendía a la que se reproducía en esta tierra.

Tweek tarareó en respuesta, la pequeña planta inanimada en la maceta saltó de nuevo a la vida en un baile feliz. Increíble, pensó Craig. Observó la interacción, preguntándose si todas las cosas vivas de aquí respondían con la misma positividad a la presencia de Tweek.

—¿Dónde están los otros como tú? —cuestionó Craig, apoyado en el marco de la base de la cama. Necesitaba un descanso de su trabajo de todos modos.

—Bueno… —Tanto las antenas como la plantita decayeron reflejando el bajo estado de ánimo de Tweek—, soy el único aquí.

—¿No tienes padres?

—Los tengo, o, los tenía… me enviaron aquí cuando era joven. El por qué lo desconozco, pero he estado aquí desde entonces.

—¿Entonces eres una especie de Superman? ¿Primero siendo enviado a un planeta lejano por tu seguridad y para proteger a la humanidad?

La referencia de Craig fue por supuesto inentendible para el otro. —¿Qué es un Superman?

—Es-, olvídalo —suspiró, dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Te gustan las estrellas? —Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron cual niño que recibía dulces. Todo su ser estaba lleno de curiosidad y con una energía de la que Craig no estaba familiarizado en la tierra, no con todas esas personas groseras con las que tenía que interactuar a diario. Era una sensación extraña, siendo sincero. Algo sobre ver la cara de emoción de Tweek animaba y hacía aletear algo dentro de sí.

—Claro, las veo casi todos los días, pero sí —respondió el ojiverde, levantándose. Sí, había algo en Tweek, algo que jamás se había encontrado antes. Quizás todo lo que necesitaba para animarse era estar cerca de un alienígena.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Tweek, manteniendo la puerta abierta tras él para Craig, la planta en maceta todavía firmemente en sus manos.

»Vengo aquí cada que quiero escapar. Cuidado donde pisas —caminaban sobre unas escaleras improvisadas en un pequeño monte cubierto de aquella misma vegetación de colores que parecían más siniestras en la noche. Ellas chasqueaban contra Craig, pero nunca contra Tweek; de hecho, estaba empezando a preguntarse sí Tweek era la Hiedra Venenosa de toda esta vida vegetal.

Anonadado quedó ante el cielo despejado con docenas de estrellas deslumbrantes, haciéndolo casi tropezar con sus pies. Rápidamente, recupero el equilibrio para caminar recto y seguir adelante.

Ellas brillaban como luces parpadeantes libres de la contaminación atmosférica de la que estaba acostumbrado en la Tierra; y con la cabeza inclinada en una pendiente deslizante, las observó: —¿No son hermosas? —Tweek le preguntó, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos.

—Sí. Sí, lo son… —Lágrimas picaban en las esquinas de los ojos de Craig. Inseguro de saber la causa de sus emociones abrumadoras, suspiró: —Me gustaría haber muerto en el accidente.

»Me gusta estar vivo, pero a veces quisiera morir… hay algo que falta, como si un vacío eterno estuviera en mi pecho —continuó mientras posaba sus dedos sobre su pecho—, y duele… En la Tierra, tenemos personas a las que llaman terapeutas, desconocidos con títulos a los que tenemos que pagar para decirles sobre nuestros problemas y esperar que mágicamente se resuelvan.

Tweek escuchó, digiriendo la información que estaba confesando mientras sentía la energía saliendo de él. También sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero no estaba triste. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, inmediatamente puso una mano sobre las de Craig—, mi especie solo puede sobrevivir sin comida durante tres días. Muchas veces no he comido por dos días y medio.

Fue todo lo que dijo Tweek con lágrimas rodando por su rostro artificial, goteando sobre la mano de Craig.

…

_No hablaba con nadie más, bueno, nadie excepto mi conejillo de indias antes que ella muriera…_

_Tengo amigos y sus nombres son Token, Clyde y Jimmy. Token es la cabecera en la base de comunicación de la NASA, Clyde se volvió un entrenador en nuestra antigua escuela secundaria en South Park; y Jimmy, por otro lado, persiguió su sueño de convertirse en un comediante, solo que trabaja con amateurs y se mudó a Las Vegas._

_No envidio su éxito. Estoy feliz de que esos hijos de perra estén bien, sobre todo Clyde que nunca fue un estudiante estrella. Pero cuando nos miro, y veo dónde estamos ahora, me pregunto por qué sigo sintiéndome incompleto…_

_Me pregunto por qué nunca puedo hablar con ellos._

…

Después de su breve plática en el observatorio improvisado, algo en Craig hizo click. Si la falsa esperanza que tenía ahora era por regresar a casa, o talvez era porque se sentía más feliz que nunca. Se sentía bien, con una mejor vibra en sus pasos.

Craig extendió su brazo sobre sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz. Todavía aturdido por su sueño -ha estado durmiendo mucho en últimos días, sufriría insomnio cuando regrese a casa- sintió la cama hundirse ante un peso añadido.

Alzando su brazo lo suficiente para revelar un ojo verde, notó un par de ojos azules observándolo, llenos de curiosidad con algo mezclado a culpabilidad por haber roto las reglas que Craig había establecido después de ser violentado en su sueño.

—Lo siento —La voz de Tweek tenía un ligero temblor junto a un movimiento titubeante en su labio inferior—, no toqué nada, pero lo vi levantarse y pensé que algo estaba mal.

—¿De qué estabas hablando? —Los ojos de Craig bajaron por su cuerpo donde descubrió algo completamente vergonzoso, una erección.

Jodido Cristo, sacó la almohada debajo de su cabeza para colocarla sobre su regazo.

—¿E-estás herido? —Tweek sonaba frenético con sus antenas frente a su cara en una postura de alerta. Era tan vergonzoso como ser un adolescente atrapado por uno de sus padres; sabían lo que estaba pasando, aun así, era algo que nunca debían ver.

Inclinó su cabeza contra el colchón para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, con el rostro con el suficiente calor para freír un huevo. No ayudó que Tweek estuviera sentado a solo unas pulgadas de su problema.

—¿Me puedes dar un par de minutos? —suplicó, pensando que lo mejor era aliviar su frustración en lugar de esperar a que baje.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Tweek, incapaz de tomar una indirecta, se quedó en la cama con temor de que algo le ocurra a Craig si se iba. Los seres humanos parecían tan frágiles.

Craig se mordió el labio. Un pensamiento perturbador corrió a través de su mente y quería decir que sí, que podía ayudar; no había experimentado la intimidad en años. Y no era porque no quería sino porque era difícil encontrar un tipo decente con el que podía soportar estar el tiempo suficiente para llegar a ese punto. Tweek era diferente. Craig viró un poco su cuello para verlo.

Por fuera parecía en su mayor parte humano, con ojos azules redondos y su salvaje cabello rubio. Su aspecto artificial no podría enmascarar las partes que obviamente eran extraterrestres como sus antenas que se movían con frecuencia, la piel de color purpura en sus dedos y orejas, y las agallas en su cuello inferior justo cerca de su clavícula. Sin embargo, incluso con la diferencia biológica entre ellos, Craig sintió una atracción inexplicable.

—Estaré bien, solo, por favor… —su ruego pronto se convirtió en un gemido patético. Tweek lo escuchó, dando un paso fuera de la cama.

—Puedo recoger algunas bayas para ayudarte —Tweek decidió, corriendo fuera de la pequeña casa en busca de esas llamadas bayas.

Salvado una vez más por la naturaleza inconsciente de Tweek, Craig contó sus bendiciones y se puso a trabajar deslizando su mano en sus pantalones.

Lo único que necesitaba era un par de minutos después de todo.

…

—Joder —Craig volvió a maldecir, recogiendo un puñado de esas bayas que Tweek había prometido conseguir -eran casi similares a los arándanos, pero verdes y con un mejor sabor- sentado junto a la nave espacial caída, metido en la radio que había sacado entre los escombros, tratando de reconfigurar los circuitos por un milagro de hacer algún tipo de contacto humano.

Durante horas ha estado fuera trabajando en ella, intentando encontrar una respuesta o señal que le indicara el camino a casa, pero nada. Los manuales se habían leído tantas veces que las páginas estaban dobladas ante su excesiva consulta. Sus reservas se estaban agotando, pero por suerte aquí había alimentos seguros que podía comer. Como esta clase de bayas.

Por no decir que estaba evitando a Tweek a propósito después de lo ocurrido cuando se despertó. Tweek no parecía entender las situaciones incómodas humanas porque no era _humano_. Craig se rascó la cabeza una vez más antes de limpiar un poco el sudor acumulado de su frente. El clima se sentía mucho más caliente hoy a comparación de los otros días. Es una buena cosa que había decidido dejar su chaqueta en la cabaña, por lo que solo vestía ahora sus botas, pantalones anchos de color azul y una camisa blanca con manchas indeseadas en sus axilas.

—¿Es siquiera posible? —murmuró mientras revisaba minucioso los números y diafragmas en el manual.

Después de un par de minutos más de mover la radio, el sonido de estática fue como música para sus oídos. Para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, Craig se pellizcó dos veces, girando el disco ligeramente a la izquierda.

—Jod- ¿hola? Alguien, por favor, responda… —rezó, permaneciendo en silencio con solo el sonido letárgico de la estática. Si lo había logrado, si al fin había podido contactarse con la Tierra era algo muy bueno, porque eso significaba que no estaba tan lejos como había pensado al inicio.

—¿Hola? Soy Craig. ¡Craig Tucker! No sé cómo, pero por accidenté aterricé en una órbita alejada de Marte y ahora estoy en otro planeta… alguien responda.

—_¿C…ra…ig? _—La estática hacía sonar una respuesta apenas audible.

—¡¿Hola?!

—_¿Ho…l…a? ¿Hol…a? ¿Craig? _—Sonaba como Token. Mierda. Sonaba como Token.

Una ola de lágrimas de felicidad brotó por sus ojos: —¿Token? Santo cielo, ¿puedes oírme?

—_A…pe….na…s… ¿estás vivo? _—La recepción era inestable. Craig podía escuchar el shock en la voz de Token. Soltó una risa seca, sí, estaba vivo y aún no sabía cómo.

—Escucha, no sé cuánto tiempo puedo mantener la señal, pero ¿escuchaste lo que dije? Estoy atrapado en este planeta con la nave completamente fuera de servicio… dime que puedes ayudarme a regresar.

—_Joder, ¿tienes idea en qué planeta estás?_

—Ni idea. Hay vida aquí, vida vegetal. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

La estática era más fuerte que antes, lo que indica que la conexión se estaba aclarando. Craig sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía que contar con su único milagro y esperar que Token le ayude.

—_No…pue…do esc…uch…art…e _. _¡Cra…ig! ¡Usa l…as coordenadas integradas para ayudar-!_ —La conexión se cortó como una pantalla de televisión apagada.

Con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, se levantó para encontrar a Tweek, necesitando compartir la noticia con el otro. Usa las coordenadas integradas, Token dijo… si era así de simple, entonces podría llegar a casa en poco tiempo, o por lo menos eso esperaba sí pudiera reparar de alguna manera el daño en su nave. Con casi toda la nave convertida en poco más que chatarra, no había forma de reconstruirla de forma realista con su limitado conocimiento en la elaboración de una máquina tan compleja.

No vio a Tweek en el interior de su pequeña casa jugando con la grabadora de Craig o cerca del ‘_observatorio_’, sino lo encontró cerca de uno de los muchos arboles de colores altos encorvado frente a tres pilas de algo en sus pies.

—¿Tweek? —Craig lo llamó por su nombre, preocupado cuando no recibió el cordial saludo de siempre. Rodeó su cuerpo encorvado y tomó asiento frente a él.

—No son perfectos… —Tweek dijo en voz baja más hacía sí, recogiendo otro guijarro de la base que no se ajustaba exactamente con las características que tenían las otras pilas. Sus ojos estaban apagados y distantes, con la cara vacía de cualquier emoción. Este no era el Tweek del que Craig estaba acostumbrado.

Estiró su mano dudoso para tocar el brazo de Tweek, rompiendo sus propias reglas cuando sintió le estremecimiento que al alíen le recorrió con su ligero toque. Algo estaba mal y sabia que en ese momento no sería apropiado compartir la posible noticia de que encontró un camino a casa.

—Todo es por mi culpa. Fue por mí, yo soy la razón por la que estoy aquí, es por mí que mis padres me alejaron. Es por mi culpa —sus ojos brillaron con una tonalidad oscura, iris yendo de izquierda a derecha hasta aterrizar en Craig—Es por mi culpa. Por mi culpa.

Tweek alcanzó su cabello donde tiró de él con fuerza, todavía repitiendo «por mi culpa» como un mantra al igual que otras palabras que Craig no podía entender. Tenía que hacer algo antes que Tweek se hiera a sí mismo e hizo lo único que sabía hacer.

—Respira, Tweek, estoy aquí —Craig se sorprendió por iniciar un abrazo, sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Tweek cerca de sí hasta que sintió los músculos del cuerpo contrario lentamente relajándose. Mientras, Craig trató de ayudarlo recordándole en voz baja las pequeñas cosas que sabía sobre el alienígena, tales como la grabadora que le gustaba, las estrellas, incluso la discusión de las plantas bailantes.

Y poco a poco, Tweek se calmó, su cuerpo cayó inerte ante la energía que expidió. Escuchó las palabras de Craig y sintió en su mente la facilidad con la que la sensación de su pánico se disipó.

—Está bien —Craig mordió su lengua por un momento, y continuó—, no iré a ninguna parte.

…

_Decidí que sentirme insensible a todas las cosas a mi alrededor era la única manera en la que podía hacer frente a una vida de la que no podía seguir viviendo con normalidad._

_La sensación de soledad comenzó solo después de que regresé de mi primera misión. Creo que estar en el espacio durante tanto tiempo me hizo reflexionar sobre quién era yo como persona, o lo que pensaba que era._

_Volví a casa forzando una sonrisa y respondiendo abrazos vacíos, escuchando a mis amigos y familiares hablar de todo lo que he logrado en la NASA. Pensé que eso era lo que quería._

_Qué equivocado estaba._

_No es por ser una perra dramática, o ser algo como Stan Marsh, un viejo idiota que solía conocer y hablar antes de empezar esta misión. _

_Pero supongo que estaba en lo cierto cuando decía qué beber le hacía olvidar sus sentimientos. No es tan malo, supongo._

…

—Y mediante el uso de las coordenadas ya programadas en la nave, puedo ir a casa… si tuviera una nave operativa, claro —Craig explicó a Tweek que todavía estaba en sus brazos, inclinándose torpemente contra su torso que hacía al brazo de Craig entumecer.

No se habían movido de su lugar debajo del árbol tecnicoloreado, observando el cielo cambiando a la noche color ombré donde Craig se había dado cuenta que el planeta tenía más de una luna. Alrededor de tres para ser exactos, dos más a la izquierda y uno plantado en el medio, este último brillando más que el resto.

Tweek escuchó. Sin interrumpirle, sin hacer preguntas, solo absorbiendo las palabras procedentes de la boca de Craig.

—Solo en sueños podría reparar la nave. Los milagros no ocurren habitualmente más de una vez.

—Puedo ayudarte —Tweek finalmente dijo, alejándose del agarre de Craig. No trajo a la conversación el episodio que tuvo antes porque no quería asustarlo. Sosteniendo su muñeca contra su mano, la apretó en un puño. La idea que tenía solo tenia una tasa de éxito baja, pero era la única opción que Craig tenía para volver a casa.

»La cápsula por la que mis padres me enviaron todavía está aquí. Creo que puede soportar el viaje a tu planeta natal.

Incorporándose, el moreno le preguntó: —¿Crees que funcionará?

Tweek se encogió de hombros, liberando la tensión a través del fuerte agarre en su mano. —No sé. Podría. Pero necesitas regresar a tu casa.

—Estoy empezando a sentir que me estás echando —bromeó Craig. _Mal_. Era extraño, sin embargo, el que de repente Tweek quiera que se vaya casi lastimó sus sentimientos.

Tweek no reaccionó a su broma con sus habituales preguntas ni sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo. —Es lo mejor —respondió frío, restándole importancia.

—Ok…

¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionado? Un par de días atrás solo pensaba en volver a casa, pero ahora algo dentro de él insistió en quedarse, o que Tweek quería decirle que se quedara con él. No, _él _quería quedarse aquí con Tweek; en el fondo lo sabía. Ya sea si pudiesen llegar a ser amigos o como algo más que fantasía de la que Craig fue lo suficiente tonto para entretejer en su cabeza. La conclusión era que ambos eran dos especies completamente diferentes que tenían dos opiniones opuestas sobre las relaciones. Tweek nunca expresó estar interesado en Craig como un amigo y solo lo vió como un objeto para estudiar y aprender… ahora que había aprendido todo lo que quería, estaba listo para continuar y dejarlo ir.

_«Puedes permanecer el tiempo que necesites»_ Craig repitió esas mismas palabras que provinieron del alíen que lo alejaba.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Craig, centrándose en el tema actual mientras era llenado de las emociones contradictorias que sentía.

—Te puedo llevar allí cuando salga el sol. Deberías descansar un poco.

Entonces se sintió repentinamente somnoliento, sus ojos se sentían pesados y lentos. Un ojo se cerró, luego el otro, entonces ambos lo estaban. Irse a la deriva de un sueño profundo con Tweek mirándolo fue lo único que recuerda haber visto.

…

_Creo que soy el tipo de persona que rara vez se enamora, pero que cuando lo hace cae con fuerza._

_Lo decía por un niño de la escuela primaria, con cabellos rubios y que padecía el síndrome de Tourette. Mientras los demás pensaban que era raro, yo creí que era el chico más genial del mundo. Hable con él una vez después de juntar el valor para hacerlo._

_Me ofrecí a lavar su ropa y le di mi número de teléfono._

_Solo cuando me alejé me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde._

…

Su cuerpo se sacudió y escuchó el impacto de pequeñas piedras golpeando un cristal. Creyendo en un principio que se trataba de un sueño realista de sí mismo conduciendo en un coche en la carretera con baches o estando en medio de un terremoto, Craig abrió los ojos y sintió su cálido aliento empañando el interior de su casco.

Sus ojos se abrieron amplios de la sorpresa, rápidamente se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Tweek, pero sí en algo en movimiento. Manos corrieron para manejar los extraños controles que no eran más que la complicada tecnología extraterrestre que no podía entender. Estirando los brazos para sentir el cristal, observó el planeta donde una vez estuvo alejarse cada más de él.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió otra cosa más. Fue sacado de su trayectoria a Marte y en su lugar llegó a Saturno, pensó mirando el cinturón de asteroides que se movían como uno. Sus labios estaban abiertos ante la belleza de ese gran planeta del que no había sabido que se encontraba.

—Tweek… —soltó. ¿Por qué el alíen lo engañó? ¿Y acaso esta era la capsula que le mencionó antes de que Craig se desmayara? Tenía tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, pero la principal de todas ellas era: ¿por qué lo envió de regreso sin despedirse?

Sentado en la apretada capsula, la mente de Craig era un mar de pensamientos y posibilidades del por qué ya no era querido.

Suspiró dentro de su casco, sus manos aferradas en los laterales de la capsula donde dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

¿Por qué? Pensó, Tweek había logrado reescribir con éxito su corazón.

¿Por qué lo alejó?

…

Mientras tanto, en Júpiter, Tweek observaba el cielo desde su observatorio, alternando entre las cintas que guardaba de Craig.

Jugó con las canciones pregrabadas, siendo testigo de las plantas bailando alrededor de él en un ritmo suave. Tweek tenía que asegurarse de que volviera a casa, era por su propio bien.

Incluso con Craig ido, había dejado una impresión permanente en la superficie del planeta cuando Tweek presionó el botón de reproducción por tercera vez:

_Hola, soy Craig Tucker, de 25 años. Soy de South Park, Colorado…_

…

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Este sin duda es una de mis historias favoritas. Tiene algo que me atrapó, que me enamoró. Y ese final que deja abierto algo más… Sin contar que disfruto mucho este AU. Demasiado. Y hay tan pocos trabajos que se refieren al Space Au.
> 
> Lo más seguro es que tenga un error por allá, pero no creo que afecte tanto la lectura. Luego lo corregiré.
> 
> Sin más, espero hayan disfrutado de este proyecto. Está hecho con mucho amor.
> 
> Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido.   
Nos vemos en otros proyectos.
> 
> Les quiere,   
Alyssa S.


End file.
